


Nightmares and Static

by junosea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Depression, Gen, Nightmares, Numbness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has nightmares full of static, people and old cartoons he can't identify.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Static

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am damnit don't sue me please.

On Sam's fifth birthday, he felt a crack. 

He had grown too quickly, but even he did not understand that that crack he felt was a feeling of despair as he watched his father (sir, he reminded himself) and brother walk away from him, yet there they were, both of them watching TV. Yet why did their existence feel like the sound of a broken radio he could not hear? Why did he need to clatter his spoon against his bowl of cereal in order to feel he was not fading away? 

He gripped the table but nothing was there. 

He stood up and sat on the couch. 

Was it a couch?

He closes his eyes and tries to dream, but he can't, no matter how much he reads about lucid dreaming. Sam has nightmares. His nightmares are filled with static and the sound of old cartoons he can't see and it drives him crazy throughout the day as he tries to remember what the cartoons were. It starts all over again the next day.

_

Dead people always make good friends, Sam decided a week after his twelve birthday.

Her name was Judy, a woman who had been murdered in a library she worked at. Judy was young, but had the eyes of an elder who had seen so much but not enough. Somehow she wasn't a ghost driven on revenge. Sam remembered her saying something along the lines of "My old cat, Dave, died the week before I was killed. I didn't have much going on anyway." 

He had spent a good few weeks with her, trying to hide it from John that he had found the ghost they had been looking for. Judy was still testing out her powers when she dropped a bunch of expensive jewellery on the floor. Some of it had pieces of glass that went into someone's eye and another's skull. Nothing much was happening so John decided to go there. 

But it was only a matter of time before John had got suspicious and started following Sam. The former identified Judy and did the normal procedure of getting rid of the body a few hours later. Sam had watched Judy started to scream as she writhed before burning to a crisp. For a long time after, Sam kept hovering his fingers over the blade in his pocket and wondering if he should go and die as well. 

Judy joined his nightmares as static surrounded him while she burned and fell, unknown cartoons playing in the backround.

_

When Jess died, she joined his nightmares too. 

He can't remember how old he was.

Jess and Judy screamed at him.

Depression slid onto the couch like a dog and Sam didn't push it off.

-

When his own brother gave his own life, he didn't join Sam's nightmares.

Sam was too tired and Jess and Judy never tried to wake him up. The remnants of Dean did, and Jess and Judy came towards him with their screams ongoing. They scratched his eyes out and his chest soaked in blood and his throat choking. He didn't try to breath.

-

Everything happened and people came and left him.

He had a dog named Depression and soon brought home a cat called Tired.

-

When Bobby died, his nightmares changed a little.

Everything was mute. The static had stopped. Sam, Jess and Judy sat on a hill of dried grass and bleary skies. Jess lied a blanket down, her blood ever poring out of her stomach. The three sat on it as Judy pulled out a bottle of wine. She then pulled over out a bottle of bear and Bobby appeared, taking it from her. He opening it and pored it on the grass. A second later the grass turned fuzzy, static. The sky disappeared and a old cartoon came up. Sam recognised it as Roadrunner, something like that. Bobby, Jess and Judy smiled as they looked down. A hole appeared under each of them and they fell. Sam didn't know which one to fall down.

He felt a rip in his chest, and opened it up. His heart was beating as a hand ripped it out. Sam looked up and smiled at Dean. A hole suddenly appeared beneath the younger brother, and he fell. He watched Dean peer over the edge to look at him. He heard Dean's footsteps as the older brother walked away. 

-

When Dean came back from Purgatory, his new addition of a vampire followed. Benny reminded him of the sea. 

-

Sam should have known Benny would join his nightmares.

The static went on and Roadrunner went away. Cartoons started playing in the background again but he did not know what they were. This time it was a ship, surrounded by angry, confused waves and the sorrowful creaks of the ship. Sam heard a whistle and turned to Benny. The latter was whistling a tune similar to the unknown cartoon playing on somewhere. Sam felt frustrated Benny probably knew what the cartoon was. This time Dean wasn't there. Jess was sitting at the front of the ship with Judy, the two with their eyes closed peacefully even with the angry sea and rope-like wind. Bobby stood on the edge of the ship and threw his flask on the floor, creating a hole big enough to let water in. He then jumped off. Sam couldn't see him. He turned around but Benny, Jess and Judy were not there and the whistling had gone. The ship was drowning and Sam could do nothing to stop it. He drowned with the ship with the static and cartoons still going on.

\- 

Things happened after that. 

His nightmares still went on.

Sam wanted to sell his dog and cat and buy some fish, all named Death.


End file.
